Family Affairs: The lost chapter
by Agent-G
Summary: Here a little something that I missed in the Family Affairs story I did. Please read that first if you haven't and don't forget to R&R.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION OR ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW OR MARVEL, ANY AND ALL OCs ARE MINE.**

**AN: I just realize that I missed a few things I wanted to do after Family Affairs and I've gone too far in Adjustments so I did this to fill in something I wanted to do. This takes place right after the last chapter in Family Affairs.**

* * *

**FAMILY AFFAIRS: THE LOST CHAPTER**

Kurt was in his room still recovering his strength from all the teleporting and fighting he did at his escape from his biological father's base. He still couldn't believe that he was his real father. 'No not real, biological.' He told himself. His real father was in Germany with his real mother. They may have adopted him but they were better parents then his biological ones ever could be.

Kurt was at his desk eating one of his sandwiches that he liked to eat. Which was basically almost everything that you would find on one, and then some. He was also worried because he hadn't had the time to tell Rogue what he had learned while imprisoned, and now that he had time how was he going to tell her they had a brother out there. Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He said. He smiled as he saw it was Amanda.

"Hey how are you?" She asked. When he got back she had never left his side, even when they were both too drained and bruised to go on the other mission to free the others from Magneto's control they had strayed together. First thing they did was get something to eat and he told her everything that had happened.

Even what he learned about his family tree. He knew he should have told Rogue first, but he had to tell someone and Amanda was his girlfriend. She was just as stunned that Graydon Creed was his half-brother just as much as he had been. After that they had helped Gale set up the medical ward but that didn't take long and soon they just went to his room after that.

**FLASH BACK**

Kurt was walking to his room holding Amanda's hand they walked in and as soon as he turned he suddenly found himself being kissed by Amanda. She had been waiting to do this ever since she first saw him, and couldn't wait any longer. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Kurt also had wanted to do this. It felt so good to have her back in his arms and the feel of her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his tail also. After being a prisoner for the last couple of days this was heaven to him. Then he felt a wetness on his fur on his face. He pulled back and saw tears on her face.

He gently ran a hand down her face whipping the tears away. "Liebe vhat is it? Vhy are you crying? Everyzing is alright now." He said softly to her.

She closed her eyes and just hugged him. "Kurt when you were taken...I-I didn't know what to do...I was so afraid you might have been hurt, that I would never see you again." She started to cry slightly and he held her until she stopped, he said anything he could think of to try and sooth her.

They were both tired and had laid themselves on his bed just holding each other. Soon they both had nodded off and woke up an hour later when the others returned.

**PRESENT**

Kurt sighed and looked back to his sandwich losing his appetite for it thinking of what he had to do soon. Amanda saw this and went over to him and fiddled with the fur on the back of his neck slightly. She had known him long enough to see when something was wrong with him.

His shoulders were slumped, that smile in his eyes that she loved to see wasn't there and his tail was limp. "Kurt what's wrong?" She asked him. He looked into her brown eyes that he loved to gaze into and he knew he couldn't lie to those eyes, and he guessed he should tell someone and shy not her? So he told her about Mystique being there and what he had learned from her and Azazel.

At the end of it Amanda was shocked to say the least. She had seen Graydon Creed on those FOH TV ads and even on the news at times. She couldn't believe that hateful man was Kurt's older half-brother. "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry...have you told Rogue this yet?" When she saw him cringe she knew he hadn't yet and that was what was REALLY bothering him. "Do you want some help with her?" She offered. She knew it wouldn't be pretty given Rogue's hatred for Mystique and all.

"No but zank you liebe, but I zink I need to do zhis ja? It's a family zhing."

She nodded her understanding. "I understand." She squeezed his hand. "Hope she takes it well." Kurt smiled and squeezed back. He hoped she was right but he had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't. Not felling very hungry he grabbed the plate and teleported to the kitchen. He wrapped it up and put it in the fridge for later.

At least he didn't have to worry about someone eating it, since no one else would try to eat something like that. Now he had to try and find her. He looked over the place even the Danger Room but after fifteen minutes of searching he gave up. "Maybe she's vith Vincent now?' He thought to himself. He had checked the medical ward for her but she wasn't in there and given that Gale had just finished up healing him after his heart was nearly crushed by that guy, he had been surprised that she actually wasn't there.

He teleported himself to the roof and sat down. Then he noticed something on the other side of the roof and after looking all over the place there she was sitting there looking at the water nearby. He was wondering how she got up there, but remembered she could fly now and that was most likely how she got up there.

He considered leaving her there but he wasn't sure if it was because she would rather be alone or if it was because he could put it off some more. He sighed and took a breath and gathered his courage. He wasn't sure exactly how she would react but he knew she wouldn't like the news at all.

"Hey sis." Kurt said to her.

She turned her head. "Oh hey, Kurt." He was a little disappointed how she never seemed to call him brother at times, he guessed she was just uncomfortable with it at times.

He sat down ext to her. "So vhat are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Ah just needed some tahme alone." He looked at her and asked her what was wrong after a little more persuasion she told him. "Ah'm just thinkin' about what happened." She said sadly. "Kurt...he was so pale...ah...ah thought he was dying or somethin', ah mean what if he died Kurt?" She asked him looking at him and he could see the terror of that thought in her eyes.

He put and arm around her. "But he didn't and he's fine."

"Ah know...but...ah was so scared Kurt...after April...ah mean...after her it really sunk in that any of us could die one day."

"Ja...I zink we all know zat after her." Kurt said sadly they stayed there in silence as he hugged her close and tried to let her feel a bit better until he tried to tell her. When she seemed a bit better he knew he should tell her, because the more he waited the more pissed she would be that he didn't tell her sooner.

"Rogue...zhere's somezing that you should know." Kurt went into the details of what he learned while he was a prisoner and at the end waited until she said something.

She blinked a few times before speaking. "Are ya sayin'...that she had _ANOTHER_ kid and she had him with _SABERTOOTH_?" She yelled. "Oh God Ah just got a mental picture of those two together!" She covered her eyes with her hands hoping to block the mental image.

"How do you zhink I felt? I vas trapped in a cell vith her at ze time I found out?"

She poked her head out from behind her hands. "Ah guess it's not eay for ya either huh?"

He sighed deeply. "No it isnt', ad ze fact zat it's Graydon Creed, vell...I don't zink he would like a family reunion."

"Ah guess not." She muttered. "Ah still can't believe we're related ta him. Ah'm glad ya told meh."

"You know you're taking zhis better zen I though you vould."

"Yeah well Ah'll be pissed later, right now ah'm still too worried about Vincent...then ah'll be pissed and take it out on the Danger Room." Kurt winced knowing that ever since she got that super strength she had been tearing the training drones to pieces almost as fast as Forge could fix them up. She got up to leave then stopped. "Did ya tell Xavier and the adults about this?" She asked.

"Uh...not yet." He admitted rubbing the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes. "Well ah think they should know about this, so get to it." With that she floated herself to the ground leaving him there wondering how the Professor would react to his discovery about his family tree. He shrugged to himself and decided to see for himself and teleported inside and decided to walk to the rest of the way seeing he felt a little light headed after that last teleportation.

**WASHINTON DC**

Mystique in her guise of Mallory Brickman was walking around her home. Well technically it was her husband's but she was married to him. Although the fact she used an alias she guessed that wouldn't make it legal.

She remembered how after the Asteroid M disaster she had made her way to Washington to think on things. Magneto had gone into hiding and she didn't want to go back to the Brotherhood after her betrayal of Magneto. She felt it better to make sure he wasn't involved with the Brotherhood before she decided on going back there.

It was there in her 'Mallory' persona that she accidentally met a nice handsome man. She had enjoyed his company and it wasn't until secret service came for him that she found out he was a senator. Apparently he had ditched the service men for some peace of their constant presence. He had asked for her number and she had given it.

For the next two months they saw a lot of each other. She figured that getting close to a senator could be to her advantage and she knew how to seduce a man to her will. In fact she had done so many times in many forms. It was a bit of a shock even to her when after two months he asked if she would marry him.

She figured it was for political reasons, and she would be in a better position too, so she said yes. She had her past set up to show herself as an orphan that had worked her way through collage, the usual. It was a good job so when the background check was done by the secret service, that she knew would happen, it would stand up to their scrutiny. It had been a big media affair after that.

She had been to the usual political parties and photo opportunities. In fact that was where she had met Gloria. They were at an orphanage and she saw this little girl just standing alone. She looked so sad and lonely and for a minute she had thought of how Rogue looked at that age.

Of course she had asked Ralp to adopt her right then and there. Luckily after he saw her he too wanted to take the little girl away from the place. The media loved it also and for a month it was all around the city.

She had loved being a mother again, with a child that didn't hate her. For the first time she had the perfect family life she had always wanted.

Miles her husband as she found out was actually a good man, and he did lover her and their daughter. Their daughter loved both of them liked they were her real parents. Mystique slowed down as she looked at herself in a hallway mirror. But this was all based on a lie.

She knew that Miles would never accept her for what she was...especially what she had done in her life. She couldn't allow herself to love that man, she had been hurt too many times in her life to open up to someone else. The thing was, she was actually begging to like this man. Sure he was a human, but he was so nice and the time they spent together with their daughter were some of the happiest moments Mystique had had in years.

She wasn't sure if he actually was anti-mutant, but if it came out that his wife was a mutant terrorist his career would be over, hell his life would be over, and she didn't want to think of what their daughter would think of it all. She had lost so much even this façade of a life was one of the few things she didn't want to lose.

Because it was here she didn't have to worry about Magneto and his plans, the X-Men or how her other children hated her.

Besides on her 'business' trips to Bayville and when she had gotten back in to Magneto's good graces he had approved of her new 'life' here. With Miles she could influence him to stop Kelly and his anti-mutant campaign or at least slow it down. He had said it was useful that she was so close to Miles, in fact it was the main reason Magneto had taken her back.

She was just lucky that he didn't suspect she actually liked her life here. In fact there were times when she actually considered leaving it all behind and concentrating on this, but she knew Magneto would come after her if she left him like that. She didn't want to put her only child that loved her in any trouble, and considering she was human, Mystique knew he wouldn't care what happened to her and might use her against her, in fact she was sure of it.

Mystique came to her ten year old daughter's room and saw her lying down on the floor drawing. She had loved to draw and Mystique had given her a large book filled with blank pages and pencils and crayons and everything she needed to use her gift. And it was a gift too she was actually quite good for someone her age.

Gloria looked up and smiled brightly to her on her place on the floor. "Hi mom, what to see what I drew?"

Mystique couldn't stop the smile on her face if she wanted to. It was pure bliss that one of her children called her mom, without the hostility behind the words, without any anger or pain. She had tried her best for her children. For Kurt she knew he would have a better life with those people that found him then with her since she was working with Magneto.

For Rogue she did what she did to save her. She had her join the Brotherhood so she could be close to her and the deal she had made with Apocalypse was because Irene had said they might not survive, she had done what she did because she wanted Rogue to live.

As for Graydon...well...he was a lost cause.

She walked over to her daughter. "Of course I would sweetheart." She looked down at a family drawing on the three of them there. It was a beautiful picture but a part of her wished that there were two other people in it.

She knew it would never happen, but that made her more determined to enjoy this life she had here as much as she could. She hugged her daughter close. "It's very good, I like it."

Gloria smiled broadly at her and went back to work on a new one. Mystique smiled proudly at her daughter and decided to stay with her and just watch her draw. She knew that one day Magneto would say she was no longer needed here, she just hope it was a far day off and decided to enjoy it all while it lasted.

**THE END**


End file.
